


Part of that world

by RainieDeForest



Series: Disney dreams - Birthday present [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainieDeForest/pseuds/RainieDeForest
Summary: Marinette era un misterio en varios sentidos. Le caía bien; podía describirla como dulce y amable, y era la chica a la que acudía para distraerse de sus problemas cuando su Lady no estaba cerca.¿Podría cambiar toda su percepción en tan solo unos minutos?





	Part of that world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NagoBeifong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagoBeifong/gifts).



_ "When's it my turn _

_ Wouldn't I love _

_ Love to explore that shore above _

_ Out of the sea _

_ Wish I could be _

_ Part of that world" _

**_Part of that world, The little Mermaid_ **

 

—Bon nuit, princesa —saludó Chat al tiempo que se posaba sobre la barandilla del balcón. Marinette dejó de mover las manos diligentemente sobre la tela y frunció ligeramente el ceño ante el sonido de la voz de su compañero. No necesitó subir la mirada para saber qué movimientos estaba haciendo. Sabía que se acercaría y se sentaría junto a ella, como llevaba haciendo últimamente varias noches—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Coso —respondió secamente. No tenía ganas de ver a Chat ni hablar con él. No después de haber estado peleando con un akuma días antes que la había dejado destrozada. Quería descansar y centrarse en lo que tenía entre manos; un vestido para el concurso de moda que habían montado en el ayuntamiento.

Chat se sentó a su lado, como había previsto, y apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano. Sus ojos verdes brillantes la estudiaban a través de sus pupilas dilatadas y alargadas. Era como una presencia constante que la ponía nerviosa y le impedía concentrarse en su tarea. Dejó escapar un suspiro antes de dejar la aguja clavada en el pequeño alfiletero sobre la mesa. Dobló la tela y posicionó las manos sobre su regazo, enfrentándose la superhéroe.

—¿Qué quieres Chat? ¿Te aburre? 

Chat esbozó una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros, como si no supiera qué responderle. Contrajo el bastón y se lo colocó en la cintura, guardándolo de la vista de Marinette.

—Quería saber cómo estabas —El tono nervioso del chico llamó la atención de la joven, quien suavizó un poco su expresión.

—Estoy... bien —le aseguró esbozando una tenue sonrisa. Estaba hasta sintiéndose mal. ¿Le habría pasado algo malo? Podría preguntarle, pero, dudaba mucho que le respondiera. No porque no hubiera confianza, que no la había como Marinette y Chat, sino porque tal vez no le gustara airear sus problemas. Marinette se levantó, dejando el vestido sobre el la silla en la que estaba, y se metió en su habitación por la trampilla, sin decirle nada a Chat. 

Se dio algo de prisa y se acercó hasta el escritorio, donde Tikki estaba disfrutando de unas galletas de chocolate.

—¿Marinette? —pronunció con la boca llena—. ¿Ya has terminado el vestido?

—No. Eh... —miró el plato antes de acuclillarse junto a ella—. Chat está aquí —El rostro de Tikki se contrajo por la sorpresa y el temor.

—No puede verme —dijo—. Te descubriría y tu no quieres eso.

—Lo sé —entrecerró los ojos y suspiró—. Está muy raro, creo que le ha pasado algo malo.

—Pues entonces pregúntale qué le pasa —se metió otra galleta en la boca, disfrutando de las pepitas de chocolate que tenía en el interior—. ¡Ey! —se quejó cuando se vio privada de unas cuantas galletas. Marinette le pidió disculpas juntando las manos y volvió a salir al balcón.

Chat seguía sentado en la silla, con la mirada perdida en la tela del vestido que tenía entre las manos. Estaba tan absorto en el trabajo de la chica que no se percató de su presencia y del momento en que había dejado de estar solo. Marinette esperó a que el chico alzara la vista; cuando lo hizo, le dedicó una tenue sonrisa.

—¿Lo has hecho tu? —preguntó asombrado, intercalando miradas entre el vestido y la chica. Marinette asintió silenciosamente—. ¡Es impresionante! —la sangre subió a las mejillas de la chica y se acumuló, haciendo que el azoramiento y la vergüenza se apoderaran de ella.

—N-no es para tanto —tartamudeó y se acercó hasta  la silla, dejando las galletas en el plato sobre la mesa—. Le falta mucho trabajo y las costuras del corpiño no están bien terminadas y...

—¡Está muy bien! —exclamó Chat; sus ojos brillaban fijándose en los detalles del corpiño—. Créeme, sé de lo que hablo.

Marinette se sentó en la silla y lo observó en silencio. Pasaba los dedos por las pequeñas perlas brillantes de color turquesa que formaban parte del bordado, por la gasa delicada y brillante que cubría la cinturilla y caía en cascada por la falda, con un degradado llamativo que se paseaba por distintas gamas de azules y verdes, y el encaje que decoraba el pecho y el cuello. Mostraba una delicadeza sorprendente, un cuidado que no parecía demostrar.

—¿Te dedicas a la moda? —tenía curiosidad. Conocía a Chat desde hacía dos años, pero, por motivo de su cabezonería de no descubrir su identidad secreta, no sabía más de él más que era un chico con un amor inusitado por las bromas malas, leal y en el que poder confiar. Ahora, parecía alguien sensible y con un sentido de la observación bastante desarrollado. 

—¿Eh? No, no... —negó rápidamente, tendiéndole el vestido—. Mi... padre. Él es quien se dedica a ello.

—¡¿En serio?! —Marinette parecía muy interesada en aquella confesión, tomó el vestido y se lo dejó sobre el regazo—. ¡Justo como Adrien!

Chat esbozó una sonrisa tensa y ligeramente nerviosa. Si tu supieras, se dijo, pasándose la mano por la nuca y aceptando una de las galletas que le ofrecía Marinette. Murmuró un casi inaudible gracias y se la llevó a la boca. Estaba deliciosa. Si las había hecho ella, tenía un don.

—¿Te gustan? 

—Está riquísima —murmuró dándole el último mordisco—. Y dime, princesa —volvió a su estado normal, coqueto y divertido, intentando no entrar en el tema que le preocupaba y que había hecho que huyera de casa en busca de compañía. Ladybug estaría ocupada y no podía llamarla para preocuparla con sus tonterías. Marinette... Marinette era muy buena y podría distraerle aunque fuera unos minutos. Siempre que hablaba con ella, aunque tuviera un comportamiento extraño y nervioso, se sentía mejor. Encontraba una calma a su alrededor que le hacía estar feliz consigo mismo—. ¿Estás haciendo el vestido para ti?

Marinette negó con la cabeza.

—Es para el concurso del ayuntamiento —Chat frunció los labios—. El señor Agreste y Adrien van a ser jueces en el concurso y me encantaría que vieran parte de mi trabajo. No es que sea el mejor pero conocer su opinión, lo que podría mejorar y cambiar... 

El tono cambió a uno soñador, mucho más alegre que el que tenía antes. Casi se podía decir que era el mismo tono que usaba cuando hablaba con Alya sobre algo que la emocionaba de verdad. ¿Estaría tan emocionada con todo el asunto del concurso como para abrirse y contarle más cosas? No era normal que Marinette se abriera de esa forma con los demás; por lo general, era una chica más comedida , tímida y reservada. No iba contándole a los demás sus problemas. Y esa era una de las cosas que más le llamaba la atención.

—Y... Bueno... he estado pensando en lo que presentar al concurso y, después de varios diseños, creo que me voy a quedar con este. Es también el que más me gusta como está quedando —lo extendió y se lo mostró completamente, aunque él ya había estado observándolo con sumo detalle—. Me inspiré en el cuento de la sirenita y en la película de Disney; el mar, las olas, las algas marinas, los peces, las colas de las sirenas... todo siempre me ha llamado bastante la atención y, como la estuvieron echando hace una semana, ¡la inspiración vino sola!

Chat sonrió mientras la escuchaba. Era agradable verla tan deshinibida.

—Me encantaría dedicarme en un futuro a ello.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó al tiempo que un escalofrío le recorría de arriba abajo. ¿Cómo?

—¿A la moda? —Marinette asintió fervientemente, dedicándole una sonrisa—. Me encantaría tanto estar en ese mundo y poder hablar más con...

—¿Con? —preguntó. Había ido bajando el tono progresivamente al tiempo que se sonrojaba. Por un momento, Chat pensó que se taparía la cara con el vestido, pero, al contrario, le tendió otra vez el plato de las galletas—. Gracias.

—¿Y tu? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Porque no te comportabas como siempre.

Chat alzó la mirada y soltó una carcajada.

—¡Ah, no, no, no! No cambies de tema. Estamos hablando de ti. ¿Por qué quieres meterte en todo ese mundo? No es sano.

—Ni que lo conocieras de primera mano.

—Algo así —dijo, arrepintiéndose en el momento por convertirse en el centro de la conversación—. ¿No será porque te gusta alguien?

Marinette se sonrojó todavía más violentamente y boqueó como una carpa fuera del agua. ¿Acaso se notaba tanto?, pensó angustiada. No quería que Chat supiera quién le gustaba; no porque fuera a reírse, que lo dudaba, sino porque ya tenía bastante con Alya recordándoselo a todas horas y a Nino mirándola con algo de pena cada vez que se trababa. 

—¿A-a-a m-m-mi? —comenzó a tartamudear nerviosa—. N-n-no... ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así?

Chat comenzó a reírse mientras Marinette se ponía todavía más roja. Casi podía jurar que era como la luz del semáforo, o un gusiluz; irradiando un calor demasiado fuerte capaz de calentar medio París.

—No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres —le aseguró—. Pero tu secreto está a salvo conmigo —le guiñó un ojo cómplice haciendo que Marinette frunciera el ceño al verse como objetivo de las risas.

—¿No tienes que ir a vigilar París?

—No esta noche —respondió, poniéndose las manos tras la cabeza—. Prefiero quedarme contigo. Es más divertido.

—Sobre todo si me tomas como blanco para tus bromas. 

—Te juro que no...

—Me gusta Adrien —soltó de sopetón, cortando a Chat. La boca del chico se abrió, asombrado, observando a la chica. ¿Él? Pero si no era nada del otro mundo. No podía comprender cómo alguien podía estar colado por su persona—. Desde hace mucho, además. Pero, aunque es amable conmigo por ser su compañera de clase, parece que soy invisible. Y no ayuda que me convierta en un manojo de nervios que no puede ni articular dos palabras sin trabarse con la lengua. Seguro que piensa que soy una estúpida. 

—No piensa eso.

Marinette le miró alzando una ceja.

—Quiero decir, que no creo que piense eso. ¡Vamos! Conmigo puedes hablar normalmente sin confundirte con las palabras, y soy mucho más atractivo y guay que Adrien.

—No conoces a Adrien.

—No me lo digas —pidió, parándola con una mano estirada y sonriendo—. Es el típico hijo de papá; rico, mimado y consentido, que consigue todo por ser quién es.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —le espetó molesta—. Adrien es amable, leal, amigo de sus amigos y muy trabajador. Siempre que puede está ayudando o animando a los demás. Y nunca, jamás, le he visto tener una mala palabra para con nadie, ni siquiera para Chloé... Y mira que es insoportable.

—En eso voy a tener que darte la razón —murmuró. Chat se levantó de la silla y se inclinó frente a Marinette—. Princesa, voy a tener que irme ya. Gracias por tu compañía y por las galletas, estaban deliciosas. Pero creo que es momento de que te deje trabajar; no quiero convertirme en un obstáculo para que cumplas tus sueños —le cogió de la mano y le besó el dorso con delicadeza—. Y tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Chat se separó y cogió el bastón de su cintura, abriéndolo en el acto y saltando hacia otro de los tejados. Marinette corrió hasta la barandilla, dejando el vestido en el suelo.

—¡Chat! —gritó. El chico se giró y la miró sorprendido, encontrándose con una sonrisa cálida y amable—. Puedes venir siempre que quieras y, que sepas, que tu también puedes confiar en mí para lo que quieras.

—Merci, princesa —contestó antes de perderse entre los tejados. 

Las palabras de Marinette le habían llenado de calor. No solo las últimas, permitiéndole el ir a visitarla en más de una ocasión, sino las dedicadas hacia Adrien, viéndole como una persona y no como lo veían todos. Su confesión le había tomado por sorpresa. No esperaba que fuera a dar la cara por él de esa forma cuando hizo una descripción bastante acertada de cómo se veía él mismo. Pero lo hizo, y se mantuvo firme y serena, fiel a sus convicciones, como Ladybug. 

—My lady... —susurró—. Envíame una señal...

Porque Chat llevaba tiempo cuestionándose si valía o no la pena continuar persiguiendo a alguien tan inalcanzable como Ladybug. Porque tal vez, y solo tal vez, la felicidad estuviera más cerca de lo que imaginaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Holiwis~~  
> Cuarto y penúltimo drabble de esta serie :3  
> Marichat. ¡MARICHAT! ¿Os he dicho lo mucho que me gusta esta pareja?   
> Pero, lo más gracioso, y como el resto de drabbles de esta colección, jamás había escrito sobre ella. Adrinette si, Ladynoir también (aunque no fueran con Marinette y Adrien como protagonistas), pero Marichat... Uff...   
> Jamás.  
> PERO... He disfrutado muchísimo y he recordado lo mucho que me gustaba escribir sobre esta serie y todas las posibilidades que me abría. Por eso, y gracias a esto, voy a continuar mis historias pausadas de ML. Porque las adoro demasiado como para no seguir :3  
> Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado ^^  
> Un besito muy grande~~


End file.
